Fire Truck
The MatarHorn Trucks Fire Truck is a heavy vehicle in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The design of the Fire Truck is seemingly inspired by the Pierce Arrow and Pierce Dash. The truck prominently features multiple emergency lights on the front, sides and rear, as well as a set of lightbars on the roof. In Watch Dogs the Fire Truck is available in a red color with a white stripe running from end to end and a black upper side, the Chicago Fire Department emblems and the number 41 on both rear doors. In Watch Dogs 2, these have the same scheme, but the upper side is changed to white, the San Francisco Engine Co. stencils and the rear-door numbers removed. Performance The truck is fast and has average acceleration, as the truck, being an emergency services vehicle, is intended for quick response, and is tuned as such to meet those expectations. The truck's high mass combined with its decent to speed make it ideal for swatting aside smaller cars and plowing through roadblocks (Police or traffic). The truck can also withstand a lot of crashes, bullets, and even an IED. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Cannot be observed |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} ;Watch Dogs 2 |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Cannot be observed |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} Gallery Fire_Truck.jpg|Front view of the Fire Truck, Watch Dogs. Firetruck-Rear.png|Rear view. FireTruck-WD2-front.png|Front view of the Fire Truck, Watch Dogs 2. FireTruck-WD2-rear.png|Rear view. FireTruck-WD2-frontview.png|Front, WD2. FireTruck-WD2-sideview.png|Side. FireTruck-WD2-rearview.png|Rear. FireTruck-WD2-ingame.png|In-game. FireTruck-WD2-profiling.png|Profiling. Untitled-2.png|The fire truck at a Chicago fire station (Watch Dogs). WD2PoliceStation5.PNG|Fire trucks parked in a San Francisco fire station (Watch Dogs 2). Dedsec-firetruck.jpeg|Special DedSec fire truck variant Dedsec-firetruck-map.jpeg|Location of the DedSec fire truck Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Can be found driven in The Loop district, especially in Theatre Square. *It is sometimes spotted speeding through the streets with its siren on (much like with the Ambulance). It can be stolen using the trick below. *Appears in the mission Way Off the Grid. Can be stolen if you can kill the Fixers without disabling the vehicle. The easiest way to do this is to get far ahead of them on the highway and take them out with a sniper rifle and focus. Do not use the Destroyer as it will disable the vehicle. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Can be found in the fire station near the Stanford University or Silicon Valley. Obtaining When the fire truck is en route to an emergency (Watch Dogs only) be sure to have a grenade launcher or an IED and start cruising in the streets until you spot a fire truck with its flashing lights on. Follow it as long as you can until it turns off its sirens. Block its path and shoot a grenade to kill the driver. You can take the truck and unlock it for the Car On Demand app. Waiting to turn off the sirens isn't necessary, but it's easier, since on emergency mode, the vehicle will try to follow its path, making the block useless. Or the truck can be obtained from the fire department in The Wards, as this vehicle spawns in front of the building. Trivia ''Watch Dogs'' * The Chicago fire truck in-game lacks the green light that is seen on the right side of its real-world counterpart, instead having all red and white lights. * Instead of having a horn, the fire truck has a siren. However, it does not affect traffic. * All fire trucks in Watch Dogs are numbered 41. Unlike its counterpart, the real-world Chicago Fire Department Truck 41 features a ladder. * The logos on the side of the in-game fire trucks are different from real-life Chicago Fire Department vehicles as the trademarks for the logos are held by the city of Chicago. * When being driven by Aiden, if the fire truck collides with objects, there is a chance the sirens will begin to sound. * If you follow a fire truck with its sirens on for long enough, you may hear a radio transmission informing the fire truck that the situation is under control. The fire engine will turn off its sirens and start driving at a normal speed. * When a fire truck is stopped at traffic lights you can climb on top and go for a ride. You won't fall off and it won't stop, unlike other vehicles. * There's a visual glitch where the roof sirens have a missing light. It is the right one next to the two middle lights (confirmed on PS3). This is fixed in the enhanced editions. * All fire trucks have "FD" labeled on their license plates. ''Watch Dogs 2'' * Fire trucks no longer patrol in the city or are found responding. Navigation de:Feuerwehrwagen es:Camión de bomberos Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Heavy Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles